


think these guys are better than me?

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: wooseok begins to pull away from yuto, and yuto can't figure out why.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	think these guys are better than me?

**Author's Note:**

> i am now posting fics from a year ago to avoid finishing my current fics this is like my fifth one today.

yuto felt like bursting into tears right there as wooseok rejected yet another one of his touches. it had been going on for about two weeks now and yuto still has no idea what he had done wrong. late at night, he would stay up thinking about where he went wrong that wooseok hardly wanted to touch him anymore. 

it started after he came back to the dorms after going out with hyunggu. wooseok was lying down on the sofa sleeping and yuto smiled at the sight. he took a blanket and laid it over him. the next day, when everyone was awake yuto sat next to wooseok at the table and put his head on his shoulder but wooseok didn’t even acknowledge him.

ever since then, yuto had noticed that even though they still spent time together, they never made skin contact and if they did yuto was the one to initiate it while wooseok just tried to shake it off.

it had gotten to the point where yuto was sure something was wrong, but he didn’t want to bring it up in case it made him seem insecure. especially not now as they had just finished practising and were having a breather before they left.

wooseok was sitting near him gulping down his water while yuto sat and watched looking for any signs that something was wrong. He couldn’t see anything wrong but at the same time, his uncertainty was eating him alive. 

hesitantly, he reached out to thread his fingers in wooseok’s hair, he liked how long it had gotten recently. as soon as his hand made contact with wooseok’s hair, wooseok jerked his head and whipped around to meet yuto’s eyes before speaking.

“yuto for once, can you please not be so clingy? I'm tired and I'm just not in the mood at the moment”

lowering his head yuto nodded, staring at the floor as wooseok got up to go to wherever and left him sitting there. 

yuto raised his hand to trace patterns on the floor as the rest of the members made their way out. jinho and hongseok were about to leave as well before they turned to face yuto.

“yuto are you not coming with us to the dorm?” jinho asked a bit worried due to how his dongsaeng was acting

“It’s okay jinho-hyung, i’ll make my way later i want to do some more practice?” yuto faked a smile hoping they couldn’t see through it.

“that’s alright as long as you don’t overwork yourself”

“don’t worry hongseok-hyung, i’ll be fine”

getting rid of their worries, yuto waved at his hyungs as they left. when he was sure nobody was around he finally allowed himself to breathe. soon enough shuddering sobs racked through his body as he replayed the words that wooseok said earlier.

was he really clingy? he thought he was just showing his affection for wooseok. to think that he was making his own boyfriend so uncomfortable made him feel like a terrible person. 

yuto stayed crying on the floor for what felt like half an hour before he finally calmed down enough to breathe normally. he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and took a look at himself in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors in the dance studio. he gave a bitter laugh he looked like a mess.

he got up to make his way to the bathroom so he could at least try to look decent before he went through the dance again. usually, he would be happy to go straight back to the dorm after practice, however now he would do anything to be away from his members.

thinking of his members he faltered. did the rest of the group share the same view as wooseok? he thought over it as he walked back to the dance studio but before he could think it through any further, wooseok walked into the room and stared at him, taking in yuto’s teary eyes and walked forwards to wrap his arms around the japanese boy. startled, yuto gingerly wrapped his arms around wooseok in and let out a sigh of relief as he felt the younger melt under his touch.

“sorry yu,” wooseok muttered into yuto’s hair, “it took hyunggu and hongseok scolding me to realise how stupid i was being to let my jealousy get the best of me.”

yuto stiffened under wooseok’s arms before moving away from the taller boy and hitting the top of his head sharply. wooseok yelped and rubbed the top of his head before looking up to be met with a harsh glare from yuto.

“you idiot, jung wooseok,” yuto hissed, wiping away any remaining tears from his eyes, “you had me here crying because i had done something to upset you when it was all your fault.”

“can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” wooseok asked with a playful pout, using his thumb to swipe away at yuto’s tears.

“maybe.”

“i’ll buy you food.”

“consider yourself forgiven.”

wooseok dissolved into laughter, watching as yuto tried to hold in his laughter failing as he soon fell to the floor laughing with his boyfriend


End file.
